


Necessary Efforts

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's day isn't much better than Harry's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Efforts

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #421: Long.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Necessary Efforts

~

If Harry was flummoxed, Malfoy looked gobsmacked. “No,” he said. “Absolutely not. It’s dangerous and you’re a civilian!” 

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. “While I appreciate your concerns, Draco, I’m fully capable of defending myself.” She smiled. “But I’m counting on you and,” her eyes darted to Harry, “your partner to make such efforts unnecessary.” 

Malfoy wasn’t about to give up however, and during the long argument that ensued, Harry decided to examine the artefacts, casting a series of charms on them. They exuded such Dark magic that he shuddered.

“…end of discussion.” Narcissa smiled at Harry. “Now, shall we begin?” 

~

Long moments of uncomfortable silence passed. 

“Why isn’t this stuff at the Ministry?” Harry finally asked.

Malfoy, cataloguing artefacts, looked up. “Good question.” He turned towards Narcissa. “After all, _Gawain_ could’ve just confiscated everything. Why didn’t he?” 

“He suspects a Ministry employee is leaking artefacts onto the black market.” Narcissa hummed. “The Manor, with our wards, is a harder target for anyone trying to steal them.” 

Harry nodded. “And this lets us trace each artefact individually, giving us more control.” 

“Not if we don’t finish cataloguing,” Malfoy snapped. 

Harry coughed. “Of course. Right.” Under the circumstances, he understood Malfoy’s irritation. 

~


End file.
